Is that true we're couple?
by chensing
Summary: [CHAP4 is UP] Setiap group pasti ada official couple, tapi di balik oc ada beberapa crack couple, biasanya fans yang buat. Tapi apa kalian tahu kami (EXO) itu benar benar real memiliki kekasih masing masing di group. Tapi real couplenya tidak sesuai dengan oc yang sudah ada, bahkan benar benar jauh dari oc nya. T nyerempet M(maunya)
1. Chapter 1

Author : chensing

Title : Is that true we're couple?

Cast :

All EXO member

Pairing : Tebak sendiri ya hahaha

Genre : Tebak sendiri ya haha

Rated : T nyerempet ke M(Maunya) haha

Length : 1 of (?)

Summary :

Disetiap group pasti ada official couple, tapi di balik oc ada beberapa crack couple yang biasanya fans yang buat. Ehmmm kalian tahu tidak jika di group kami (EXO) itu semuanya benar benar real memiliki kekasih masing masing di group. Tapi real couple kami itu tidak sesuai dengan official couple yang sudah ada itu bahkan benar benar jauh dari oc nya. /summary gagal, yasudah yang mau baca silahkan saja/

Note :

TYPO sudah pasti bertebaran dimana mana, ini cerita yaoi dan ini crack pair benar benar crack pair dan karakter disini benar benar ooc parah oke jadi maafkan saya hahahaha.. ceritanya benar benar ga jelas banget dan ceritanya ini ngarang bener bener ngarang bebas. Jadi kalo ga sesuai dengan yang aslinya, ya maaf maaf aja ya.

-selamat membaca –

RnR?

**KATA PENGANTAR**

Hai, aku adalah seorang namja tampan *menurutku* salah satu anggota dari boyband yang saat ini lagi ngehits di korea. EXO, ya nama group kami itu EXO.. aku yakin jika kalian benar benar mengikutin industri musik korea, mungkin kalian sudah tidak asing lagi dengan nama itu. Kalian juga pasti tahu kan di setiap group pasti ada couple gitu, nah di group kami juga punya couple.. ehm official couple gitu yang sudah di tentuin oleh management kami seperti HunHan, KrisTao, ChanBaek, XiuChen, SuLay dan KaiSoo.

Tapi di balik official couple kami itu ada beberapa crack pair yang biasanya fans kami yang buat pairnya itu.. nah yang seriiiiinggggg sekali aku lihat dan dengar si seperti pair HunKai, HunTao, Kray, SuDo, ChanKai dan yang lainnya. Ehmmm kalian tahu tidak jika di group kami itu semuanya benar benar real memiliki kekasih masing masing di group. Tapi real couple kami itu tidak sesuai dengan official couple yang sudah ada itu bahkan benar benar jauh dari oc nya.

Disetiap hubungan yang tidak umum seperti kami ini.. maksudnya hubungan sesama namja ini pasti ada uke dan semenya kan.. nah aku ini ehem uke hahaha entahlah kenapa aku bisa jadi uke, padahal aku ini tampan tapi kekasihku selalu mengkoreksi kata kata ku dan bilang kalau aku ini cantik sangat sangat cantik,menyebalkan sekali sih tapi setiap ia mengatakan aku itu cantik entah kenapa aku merasa senang.

Oke oke aku berlebihan memang, nah sekarang aku akan mendeskripsikan kekasih ku itu ya. Ehmmmm kekasihku itu tampan sangat sangat tampan, lalu dia itu tinggi dia juga jarang tersenyum katanya sih senyum nya itu hanya untuk ku saja senang sih tapi, ah sudahlah. Ehmm lalu dia itu dua tahun lebih muda dari ku. Dia punya mata yang indah dan tajam aku suka sekali mata nya saat menatapku. Hidungnya yang mancung dan ah satu lagi bentuk rahang nya itu lhoo benar benar sempurna aku suka rahangnya itu terkesan sexy hoho. Kris hyung bilang kekasihku itu mengidap penyakit ke-pervert-an (?) akut, tapi aku ga ngerti dimana sisi pervertnya. Dia juga protective, tidak suka dipaksa/diperintah dan pencemburuan sekali. Tapi selama kami di stage kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak terlalu dekat dan ia mencari jalan lain dengan meminta hyung kesayangan ku untuk menjagaku. Ehmmm selain itu, oh ya dia itu lumayan jago dance lho dan dia itu rapper. Ehmm apa lagi ya.. ahhhh dia itu punya kulit yaaaaanggg sangat halus seperti bayi dan kulitnya juga putih aku iri dengan kulitnya tapi dia bilang kulitku itu sexy zzzz. Oh ya dia juga sering ganti ganti warna rambut, pernah sekali dia mewarnai rambutnya seperti rainbow cake hahaha aku benar benar tertawa melihatnya tapi rambutnya dia di kasih warna apapun tetap saja tampan oh satu lagi. Sebenarnya dia tidak tidak suka dengan panggilan ini tapi sstttt kalian jangan bilang siapa siapa ya.. ehh dia itu cadel.

Aku rasa kalian pasti tahu semua itu ciri ciri siapa kan. Yap benar sekali! OH SEHUN, tampan bukan? Aku benar benar beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertinya, dia benar benar sayang dengan ku meskipun kita bukan official couple dan crack pair yang sering kalian dengar. Oh ya aku tadi bilangkannya sehun itu orangnya ga suka dipaksa paksa dan dia itu gampang sekali cemburuaan. Ehmm pernah sekali dia marah pada ku saat kami berada di stage SMTOWN Tour, padahal menurutku itu hal kecil.

**KATA PENGANTAR END**

"Sehun-ah coba kau lihat kesana.. ada slogan bertuliskan 'HUNHAN is REAL' dan itu lihat waaahhhh cepat cepat sana kau ke Luhan hyung, kabulkan tulisan itu.. ayo cepat cepat."

Saat berada di SMTTour itu aku tidak sengaja melihat slogan itu. Sakit sih tapi gimana lagi itu resikonya bukan, HunHan itu oc sedangkan kami couple yang bisa dibilang benar benar crack. Lalu aku segera menarik kekasihku untuk membaca slogan yang aku tunjuk dan ia kusuruh menuju Luhan hyung untuk melakukan fanservice. Tapi dia menatap ku tajam, aku yang kesal segera menyeretnya ke samping Luhan hyung. _See_, padahal mereka hanya berdiri sebelahan dan belum bersentuhan saja semua fans kami sudah berteriak histeris dan meneriakkan HunHan couple itu.

Aku pun segera menjauh dari zona HunHan dan sekarang aku bersama Suho-hyung. Kami sempat berpelukan bahkan Suho-hyung sempat mencium kepala dan pipiku untuk menenangkan ku. Sayangnya hal itu terlihat oleh sehun, aku yang tertawa karna sikap suho-hyung dan sehun yang menatap sebal kearahku ia pun segera menghampiriku dan berbisik ditelingaku

"kau hutang penjelasan atas semua ini" semua hyung yang melihat perubahan sikap sehun hanya bisa menarik nafas dan mereka menarik ku dan suho-hyung dari sisi sehun.

.

.

.

_At dorm_

"Aaahhhh akhirnya sampai juga, aku benar benar lelah" ucap baekhyun hyung.

"Iya hyung aku juga lelah, rasanya badan ku benar benar remuk ugh punggung ku sakit"

"Kau tidak apa kan" tanya baek-hyung khawatir.

"Ga papa ko hyung hanya pegal saja, kata kata ku saja yang berlebihan hahahaha."

Namun,

"awww s-ssehun-ah kenapa menarik seperti ini sih, tangan ku sakit" saat kami semua baru sampai di dorm dan aku baru saja merabahkan tubuhku di sofa bersama baek-hyung, tiba tiba tangan ku ditarik paksa oleh sehun. Itu benar benar sakit karna ia mencekramnya terlalu kuat bahkan baek-hyung sempat memukul tangan sehun karna terlalu kasar kepada ku.

"Ikut aku, kau berhutang penjelasan."

'Sehun kenapa kau berkata dengan ekspresi seperti itu sih? Menyeramkan' tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan secara keras bisa habis aku.

Semua anggota yang lain melihat sikap sehun seperti itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan bahkan Lay hyung mengatakan

"sehun mulai kan sikapnya seperti itu, aku jadi kasihan dengan nya jika sikap sehun seperti itu."

**_CEKLEK_**

**_BLAM_**

Sehun membuka dan menutup pintu kamar kami dengan kasar ya, kami semua memilik kamar dengan formasi satu kamar diisi dua orang dan penghuninya itu benar benar pasangan yang real bukan yang oc.

"Hun lepas, ini sakit" aku terus berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari cengkramannya.

"Ayolah hyung, maksudmu apa tadi hah? Menarikku kearah luhan hyung dan mengikuti apa kata slogan itu dan membuat mu sakit untuk kesekian kalinya begitu maksudmu? Dan apa maksudmu berpelukan dengan Suho hyung bahkan Suho hyung mencium pipi mu itu. Aghhhh kau itu milikku tidak ada yang boleh menciummu selain aku." Meskipun sehun mengatakannya dengan nada yang tidak marah marah tapi tetap saja Sehun itu sedang berusaha agar tidak berteriak di depan ku dan ini karna ia tidak suka dipaksa jadi kalau dipaksa seperti ini deh.

"Ayolah Hun-ah masa seperti itu saja kamu marah apa itu maksud mu 'membuat mu sakit untuk kesekian kalinya' ishhhh untuk apa, lagi pula itu hanya fanservice kenapa aku harus mersakan sakit. Mereka senang aku pun senang dan Suho hyung melakukan itu karna Suho hyung appa ku, memang apa salahnya kalau seorang appa mencium anaknya."

"Kau ini hyung selalu seperti ini. Dengar hyung, Suho hyung memang appa kita tapi disini beda kondisinya, kau mengerti tidak sih hyung aisssss" ucap Sehun karna kurasa ia kesal kepada ku saking kesalnya ia mengacak rambutnya namun perlahan ia-

"yak! yak kau kenapa semakin mendekat yak! Oh Sehun menjauh" yah dari awal masuk kamar kami berbicara berdiri dekat pintu dan Sehun saat ini benar benar aneh kenapa coba dia jalannya semakin mendekat pada ku apa jangan jangan dia mau memukulku? Ahhhh Sehun jangan–

**_BUGH_**

"awwww Sehun sakit. Kau ini kenapa sih, kenapa mendorong ku kepintu seperti ini. Punggung ku sakit nih" aku berusaha memegang punggungku namun tangan ku ditahan oleh Sehun dan ini astaga kenapa wajahnya semakin mendekat dan dan a-

"kau memang harus diberi hukuman hyung." Sehun berbisiki dengan suara nya yang so damn sexy aduhhhhh.

"Mm-maksud mu apa? Hukuman? Sehun kenapa semakin mendekat sih." Entah apa maksud dari Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada ku tapi yang jelas saat ini aku benar benar malu.

Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya kekanan semakin dekat daannn-

**_DUGH _**

"AWWWWWWW HYUUUUUNG, kenapa menendang ku sih aduuuhhhh masa depan ku aduhhh hyung ini sakit." saat Sehun semakin mendekat aku refleks menendang nya tapi aku tak tahu jika tendangan ku itu cukup menyakitkan untuknya padahal aku menendangnya tidak terlalu keras.

"Aduh Hun aduh maaf aku tidak sengaja aku benar benar reflex."

Aku yang melihat Sehun terus meringis sambil mengapit kedua tangannya dipahanya entah apa itu benar benar sakit. Aku pun yang merasa bersalah segara menghampiri Sehun yang kini jatuh terduduk dan menjadikan tembok sebagai sandarannya. Oh jangan lupakan kedua tangan sehun yang masih terapit dikedua pahanya.

"Hun-ah maaf, apa itu benar benar sakit?"

"Ughhhh ini benar benar sakit hyung asal kau tahu saja. Aduuuhhh masa depan ku."

"Eh? Masa depan? Loh apa hubungannya dengan masa depan mu hun?" Aku benar benar tidak tahu apa maksudnya dengan menyebutkan masa depan.

"Aduhh hyung sudah abaikan kata kata ku itu, hyuung ini benar benar sakit nihhh.. gimana dong."

_'Aduuuuuhhh kekasihku in polos sekalis sih'_ ucap sehun dalam hati

"Aduh Hun, sini coba ku lihat yang mana yang sakit?" aku terus menanyakan Sehun bagian mana yang sakit dan ku buka tumpukan tangannya yang berada di sela sela kedua pahanya itu dan-

"h-hhyuuung sssshhhh hhyuung ssuddah hhyuung aku t-ttidak apa –ahhh- apa hhyuung"

-dan setelahku buka aku berusaha untuk mengurangi sakit yang Sehun rasakan dengan mengusap usapnya. Yahhhh ku harap dengan mengusapnya rasa sakit Sehun bisa menghilang. Tapi kenapa Sehun bereaksi seperti itu saat aku mengusap di sela sela kedua pahanya itu ya? Apa jadi semakin sakit?

_'Astaga apa yang dilakukan kekasihku ini ke-kenapa dia malah mengusap masa depan ku aisssss. Eh kalian tahu kan yang ku maksud dengan 'masa depan' ku ini. Ahhh okke maksud ku itu ehmmm itu loh ehmm little Sehun yang dibawah itu. Haiiisssshhhh aku yakin kalian tahu maksudku kenapa aku yakin karna aku yakin otak kalian udah tercemar ehmm udah ga polos gitu maksudnya hahaha' _Sehun terus berdebat dengan dirinya.

"Sehun, _gwenchana?_ Apa masih sakit, coba ku lihat lagi" aku merasa aneh dengan ekspresi Sehun, kenapa raut wajahnya tertahan gitu ya? Apa ini benar benar sakit.

"Astaga Sehun, aduhhh kenapa bagian ini membesar(?) Sehun Sehun ini bengkak Hun, aduh Hun maafkan aku aku tidak tahu kalau bisa jadi bengkak seperti ini. Sebaiknya kita kedokter saja, akan ku panggilkan Suho hyung dulu ya."

_'Astaga betapa polosnya sih kamu chagi, tentu saja little Sehun membengkak. Kan kamu yang membangunkan little Sehun dari tidurnya aduh bagaimana ini, aduh apa tadi..kedokter? Suho hyung? astaga tidak tidak.'_

"Hh-hyung t-ttidak usssah hyung, aaku bii-bisa ahhhh me-nyelesaikan semua i-sshh-ni sen-sendiri hyuung ssshhhh"

_'Aduuuhhh kenapa dia masih mengusap little Sehun sihhhh, ahhh dia jadi semakin bangun dari tidurnya kan aduuuhhh eomma tolong anak mu ini, aku benar benar tidak tahan.'_

"Benarkah tapi hun, yaampun bahkan ini semakin membesar Hun. Aduh apa semakin sakit ya Hun, aduhhh padahal aku sudah mengusapnya agar sakitnya hilang, tapi kenapa semakin membesar sih. Hun kita kedokter saja ya. Aku khawatir kamu kenapa kenapa."

_'Bagaimana tidak membesar hyung, jika kamu terus mengusapnya dan justru aku yang khawatir dengan mu hyung yang nantinya akan kenapa kenapa jika aku seperti ini.'_

"Aahhhh ti-tidak u-sssahhhh hyuung a-aku bissa menyelessaikaan iini sen-sendiri hyung, ii-iya b-bbisa sen-dii-ri ahhh, hhhyuuunggg ssu-daah jjanngan dd-di ussap terusss ughhhh."

'S_ial pertahanan ku harus kuat, tidak tidak aku tidak boleh menyerang hyung tercinta ku ini sebelum kami …..'_

"Baiklah kalau gitu aku bantu menyelesaikan ini semua bagaimana? Bagaimana pun juga kan ini semua karna aku Sehunnie."

"H-hhyuuung, kau yakin hyuung?"

"Tentu, jja sekarang apa yang aku harus lakukan. Oh ya sebaiknya kita pindah, ayo bangun" aku membantu Sehun bangun dari duduknya dan sekarang kita pindah ke kasur kami.

"Nah sekarang Sehun duduk disini, katakan pada ku apa yang harus ku lakukan."

"Hhyung kau serius?"

"Ne, sini sekarang buka celana panjang mu ini dulu biar aku bisa mengobatinya. Ayo ku ban- ehmmm se-ehmmm-hun le-passhhh ke-nap-paa malah mencium sih."

"YAK! kau mendengarkan ku tidak, aku ini mau mengurangi bengkak mu itu" aku pun mendorongnya tapi Sehun malah menarikku dan kini aku berada dipangkuannya, tapi ko aku merasa ada yang dibawah ku ini, seperti ada sesuatu yang apa ya ehmm.

"Hyung kau menduduki 'adik' ku ssshhhh."

"Eh? Adik? Sehun punya adik, sejak kapan? Dan aku medudukinya? Mana adik mu, aku tidak mendudukinya hun.

"Hyuung kau tidak mengerti? Aduuuuuhh hyuuung kamu polos banget sih, itu hyung adik ku sedang kamu duduki dan tepat dibawah butt mu. Astaga otak ku benar benar membayangkannya aargghhhh"

"Eh, benarkah? Mana hun, disini tidak ada adikmu" aku yang kesal dengan sehun karna dia terus mengatakan jika aku menduduki adiknya. Hah anak ini benar benar ya. Sejak kapan dia punya adik, aku bangkit dari duduk ku dan menepuk tempat yang tadi aku duduki itu.

"ughhhh hyuuung ini rasanya sshhhh kenapahyungmenepuknyaakutaktahanhyuuuuung."

"Sehun kau ini kenapa, makanya sini aku bantu obati. Apa masih sakit?"

Sehun yang kesalpun segera menarik tangan ku dan menindihnya. Kini aku berada dibawah Sehun. Dengan tidak sabaran Sehun mencium ku dengan agak kasar namun perlahan lembut, aku yang terbawa suasana pun hanya bisa mengikuti alur Sehun dan kini aku embalas Sehun dengan mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan kini beralih ke telinga ku dan berbisik

"kau tau hyung, yang ku maksud adikku itu. Ehmm yang berada didalam celana dalam ku itu. Apa hyung tahu? Jika hyung belum tahu, biar ku tunjukkan maksudku" apa maksud sehun? Dan ini kenapa sehun menarik tangan ku dan membawanya kebawahku oh tangan ku berada tepat diatas celana ku sendiri.

"Ini hyung, kamu juga punya adik kecil ko. Adik kecil mu berada didalam sini dan adik kecilku berada di tempat yang kau usap usap tadi. Adik kecil ku itu sensitive dengan mu hyung, tanpa kau sentuh saja kadang dia agak bandel. Apa lagi saat kau sentuh seperti tadi, dia semakin bandel karna bangun dari tidurnya."

_EH? M-maksud sehun dengan adik kecil itu ini? Benda ini yang sehun maksud adik kecil, benda ini yang seperti ini tadi yang yang yang berada dd-di dalam celana Sehun tadi yang ehmm aku usap tadi, dan alasan kenapa itu bisa bengkak itu karena a-aku mengusapnya? Astaga kenapa aku bodoh sekali siiiih, kenapa juga aku baru menyadarinya sihhhhh._

_BLUSH_

"Sehun, maaf a-aku benar benar bodoh maaf Hun" setelah Shun mengatakan semua itu entah kenapa aku merasa sangat malu sekali.

"Hyung."

"Hn"

_CUP_

"Ehmmmppptttt"

Kini Sehun mencium bibir manis hyungnya dengan lembut, menyesapnya menjilatnya merasakan setiap inchi bibir manis hyungnya itu. Kini ia menggigit bibir bawah hyungnya meminta akses untuk lidahnya menjelajahi isinya. Sehun terus melakukannya sampai kini hyungnya memukul punggung Sehun karna ia kehabisan napas.

_Hah hah hah hah hah_

Keduanya kini sama sama menghirup napas sebanyak banyaknya. Sehun yang tersadar terlebih dahulu pun menaruh kepalanya di celah leher hyungnya. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh si hyung yang membuat dirinya begitu mabuk dan kini ia menjilatnya dari belakang leher dan berhenti di ceruk lehernya. Sehun pun menggigit kecil bagian sensitivenya sehingga hyungnya mengeluh merasakan sesuat yang entah membuatnya merasa melayang. Namun lenguhan hyungnya menjadi alarm bagi Sehun. Sehun tersadar ini sala, dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak mau menyentuh hyungnya ini sebelum mereka ada ikatan suami istri(?) dia tidak mau merusak hyung tercintanya ini. Sehun pun segera bangun dari kesadarannya dan membuat hyungnya bingung.

"Ss-sehun?"

"H-hyung maaf, maaf kan aku. Aku tadi terbawa nafsu ku hyung maaf. Seharusnya aku bisa menahannya hyung maaf hyung. Hyung bukannya aku tidak mau menyentuh mu, tapi aku tidak mau melakukan sejauh itu sebelum kita berdua ada ikatan hyung. Aku tidak mau merusak mu hyung. Maaf hyung."

"Sehun"

"Ne hyung? Astaga hyung, kenapa menangis? Hyung sungguh aku minta maaf, tadi itu aku benar benar terbawa nafsu ku hyung. Sungguh maafkan aku, kumohon jangan menangis."

"H_iks gomawo._"

"Ehmmm, maksudmu?"

"_Hiks _makasih sudah berkata seperti itu _hiks _makasih hun makasih."

"Sstttttt _uljima _hyung _uljima_, sudah sudah sekarang aku tidak apa apa.. jangan menangis lagi oke."

'A_ku terus mendekap hyung tercintaku ini, sungguh betapa bodohnya aku.. hampir saja aku merusaknya,hyung jangan menangis lagi kumohon.'_

"Tapi hun.. ehmm itu ehmmm aduh gimana ya bilangnya."

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Itu hun, ehmm little sehun bagaimana? Apa ehmm apa dia baik baik saja?" Aku sedikti melirik little Sehun yang ehem membesar itu, aduuuhhh aku jadi malu sendiri ini.

"Ah ya itu ya hyung, hyung tenang saja aku akan mengatasi ini sendiri hyung. Sekarang hyung istirahat saja oke, aku ehmm aku kedapur dulu."

"Ehmm."

"Hyung mau kebuatkan susu?"

"Ahh tidak usah hun-ah aku langsung tidur saja."

"Ahh baiklah aku keluar sebentar ya, hyung langsung istirahat saja. Tidak usah menunggu ku _arra._"

"Ehmm, selamat malam sehun-ah."

"Ehmm selamat malam hyung sayang."

Setelah sehun mencium keningku dan keluar dari kamar kami, aku langsung memukul mukul kepala ku. Agghhhh aku benar benar bodoh kenapa bisa seperti ini sih aku kan jadi kepikiran, sehun maaf.

.

.

.

Aku menutup pintu kamar kami secara perlahan

"Aghhh akhirnya, haafffttttttt aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri. Ughhh little Sehun bertahan sebentar ya."

"Sehun? Belum tidur?" tanya baek-hyung.

"Ahh Baek-hyung, iya aku belum tidur. Mau membuat susu dulu sekalian mau mandi, badan ku lengket belum sempat membersihkan setelah sampai tadi."

"Apa kekasihmu sudah tidur? Dia belum makan lho."

"Belum makan? Ah baiklah, setelah aku mandi nanti akan aku bawakan makan untuknya hyung."

"Baiklah aku istirahat dulu kalau begitu, kau juga jangan lupa istirahat ya. Selamat malam."

"Ehmmm malam hyuuung."

.

.

.

TBC

Hahahha oke mind to Review?

Thanks^^


	2. Chapter 2

-Chensing-

Is that true we're couple?

Cast :

All EXO member

Pairing : Tebak sendiri ya hahaha

Genre : Tebak sendiri lagi ya haha

Rated : T

Length : 2 of (?)

Summary :

Disetiap group pasti ada official couple, tapi di balik oc ada beberapa crack couple yang biasanya fans yang buat. Ehmmm kalian tahu tidak jika di group kami (EXO) itu semuanya benar benar real memiliki kekasih masing masing di group. Tapi real couple kami itu tidak sesuai dengan official couple yang sudah ada itu bahkan benar benar jauh dari oc nya. /summary gagal, yasudah yang mau baca silahkan saja/

Note :

TYPO sudah pasti bertebaran dimana mana, ini cerita yaoi dan ini crack pair benar benar crack pair dan karakter disini benar benar ooc parah oke jadi maafkan saya hahahaha.. ceritanya benar benar ga jelas banget dan ceritanya ini ngarang bener bener ngarang bebas. Jadi kalo ga sesuai dengan yang aslinya, ya maaf maaf aja ya.

-selamat membaca –

RnR?

.

.

.

[PREVIEW CHAPTER 1]

"Aghhh akhirnya, haafffttttttt aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri. Ughhh little Sehun bertahan sebentar ya."

"Sehun? Belum tidur?" Tanya Baek-hyung.

"Ahh Baek-hyung, iya aku belum tidur. Mau membuat susu dulu sekalian mau mandi, badan ku lengket belum sempat membersihkan setelah sampai tadi."

"Apa kekasihmu sudah tidur? Dia belum makan lho."

"Belum makan? Ah baiklah, setelah aku mandi nanti akan aku bawakan makan untuknya hyung."

"Baiklah aku istirahat dulu kalau begitu, kau juga jangan lupa istirahat ya. Selamat malam."

"Ehmmm malam hyuuung."

.

.

.

[CHAPTER 2]

"Ughhhh segarnya. Eh tadi Baek hyung bilang kalau ia belum makan? Astaga anak itu, kenapa sampai belum makan sih. Sudah selarut ini dia mana mau makan, sudahlah aku buatkan susu hangat saja."

Setelah menyelesaikan masalah ku tadi aku langsung membuat susu. Ku langkahkan kedua kaki ku perlahan menuju kamar. Aku tak mau mengganggu istirahatnya, ia terlihat lelah sekali. Ugh, kekasihku ini memang ya. Kini aku sudah berada di sampingnya, mendudukan diriku secara perlahan agar ia tak terbangun. Sungguh wajahnya saat seperti ini benar benar indah. Kulitnya yang bersih dan lembut seperti bayi. Hidungnya yang indah. Bentuk bibirnya nya lucu dan menggemaskan saat tersenyum. Aku menamakan bibirnya 'kitty lips'. Yup, karna bentuk bibirnya seperti kucing. Arghh betapa manisnya. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan pipinya. Pipinya sekarang tidak se chubby dulu, kini pipinya sudah tirus karna ia terus memforsir tubuhnya. Jadilah si chubby nya hilang.

Kini orang yang kupandangi sejak tadi mulai terusik dengan tangan ku yang terus mengusap kepalanya. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Hey, belum tidur?"

"Hmm, aku membuatkan susu untuk mu hyung. Tadi Baek hyung bilang, sejak rehersal kamu belum makan. Kenapa belum makan hum? Mau membuat ku khawatir lagi?"

"Ah aku lupa, maafkan aku."

**TUK**

"Awwwww, sakit Hun."

"Dasar anak nakal, ini habiskan susunya. Aku tahu ini sudah larut dan kamu pasti tidak mau makan. Ah apa hyung sudah membersihkan diri?"

"Ehm sudah Hun, sini susunya aku sudah mengantuk."

Aku terus memperhatikannya dan membantunya membaringkan tubuhnya kekasur kami dan membetulkan letak selimutnya.

"Selamat Tidur nyonya OH."

"YAK! Jangan seenaknya mengganti marga ku."

"Hey cepat atau lambat, marga mu akan menjadi OH. Jadi hyung harus terbiasa degan panggilan itu. Sudah cepat tidur besok kita masih ada agenda."

"Ehm baiklah, selamat tidur Hun."

"Hn, selamat tidur '_calon ibu dari anak anak ku'_ hehe."

"HUN!"

"Iya hyung."

_SKIP_

"Engh."

Seorang namja manis mulai merasa terganggu tidurnya karna cahaya matahari yang mulai memasuki celah jendela kamarnya.

'Sudah pagi kah? Kenapa cepat sekali sih.'

Kini kulangkahkan kedua kaki ku yang tidak terlalu panjang seperti kaki kekasihku itu menuju kamar mandi. Lalu aku menuju dapur untuk membantu Umin hyung dan Lay hyung yang sedang membuat sarapan untuk kami.

"Hei Chenichenchen kau sudah bangun honey?"

"Hwaaaaa Baek hyuuuung, aku kangen hyung."

"Yak kau ini kenapa?"

"Hehe tidak apa apa hyung"

Nah kalian sekarang tahu kan siapa aku. Ugh ini semua karna si Baek hyung. Yup, benar sekali nama ku itu Kim Jongdae atau kalian biasa mengenalku dengan sebutan Chen. Yup kalian benar lagi, aku ini kekasihnya Tuan Oh Sehun menyebalkan itu. Ah Baekhyung ini sudah ku anggap sebagai _eomma_ ku disini selain Umin hyung dan Kyungsoo. Meskipun umur Kyungsoo beberapa bulan di bawahku, entah kenapa sifat dan sikapnya melebihi dari sifat dan sikap ku. Apa memang akunya saja yang kelewat kekanakan.

Oke kalian mau lanjut obrolan antara aku dan Baek hyung atau mau tahu siapa pasangan siapa? Hem bagaimana hayo? Sepertinya itu nanti saja ya. Kalian bisa menemukannya nanti oke haha.

"Honey, kemarin seharian kau tidak makan ya? Apa semalam si anak nakal itu memberikan mu susu hangat?" Ujar Baekhyun seraya mengusap kepala Jongdae.

"Hem, kemarin aku lupa hyung. Yup, semalam Sehun membuatkannya untukku."

"Ah Chen kau sudah bangun sayang, bisa tolong hyung tidak? Kyungsoo dan hyung sedang membuat sarapan untuk kalian. Lay dan Kai sedang membersihkan halaman dan ruang tamu."

"Ah ye, ada apa umin hyung?"

"Tolong bangun kan yang lainnya, sarapan sebentar lagi siap."

"Oke hyung."

"Baek, kau bantu Chen ya."

"Hem."

"Chen kita bagi tugas oke, kamu bangunin Suho hyung, Chanyeol dan kekasihmu itu. Selebihnya aku, bagaimana?"

"Oke hyung."

Kami pun berpisah, aku akan membangunkan Suho _appa, _Yeolie hyung dan Sehun. Sedangkan Baek hyung membangunkan Kris ge, Lu ge dan Tao.

"Oke, pertama aku akan membangunkan _appa_ lalu Yeolie hyung terakhir Sehun. Hem _appa_ sudah bangun belum ya?"

Perlahan ku buka pintu kamar Suho _appa _dan Umin hyung. Yup, bukannya sudah ku bilang bukan diawal jika roommate kami itu semua pasangan yang benar benar pasangan. So, sekarang kalian tahu kan siapa kekasihnya Suho _appa_ ku ini. Nah tepat sekali, Umin _eomma_.

'Aissss _appa _masih belum bangun ternyata.'

"_Appa _bangun, sebentar lagi sarapan siap dan kita harus cepat."

Hening

"_Appa_ ayo bangun. Kalo _appa _tidak mau bangun, nanti aku laporkan ke _eomma_ kalo _appa_ mengkoleksi foto foto _namja _manis di tab _appa_."

"YAK! Kenapa kamu tahu honey? Honey jangan laporkan ke _eomma_ mu ya, _appa _mohon hemm. Kamu mau apa, nanti apa belikan tapi jangan laporkan ke _eomma_ _ne_."

"Hahahaha tidak, aku akan tetap melaporkan ke _eomma_ jika _appa _tidak segera bangun dan menggendong ku. Bagaimana?"

"Siap honey, sebentar _appa_ ke toilet dulu ya."

"Kalau gitu aku ke kamar Yeolie hyung ya, dia belum bangun. Setelah itu aku akan membangunkan Sehun."

"Baiklah."

'Nah sekarang kekamar Yeolie hyung'

"Yeolie hyung, apa hyung sudah bangun? Hyung?"

"Hn, ada apa Chennie?"

"Hyung ayo cepat bangun dan bersihkan dirimu, sarapan sudah siap. Setelah itu segera kebawah oke."

"Baiklah hyung bersihkan diri dulu ya. Terimakasih sudah membangunkan hyung."

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya hyung."

"Hn."

'Nah terakhir Sehun'

Kini aku menuju kekamar kami (aku dan Sehun) dan kulihat Sehun masih bergelung dengan selimut. Kududukan diriku disebelahnya.

"Sehun ayo bangun, sarapan sudah siap. Segera bersihkan tubuhmu itu. Sehun?" Karna tidak ada respon dari Sehun, Chen terus memanggil Sehun.

"Pangeran tidak akan bangun jika belum mendapatkan _morning kiss_ dari tuan putri."

"Ya~ Sehun,jangan macam macam. Ayolah cepat bangun."

"Tidak mau, sebelum aku mendapatkan _morning kiss_ ku."

"Issshh baiklah, tapi jangan membuka mata mu oke."

"Hem, cepat."

**CHUP**

Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya untuk memberikannya _morning kiss_. Namun saat aku mengecup dan akan melepaskannya. Sehun menahan tengkuk ku dan kini ia melumat bibir ku dengan lembut. Aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu secara mendadak hanya bisa diam. Tapi Sehun terus melumatnya dan saat aku membuka sedikit bibir ku dia langsung memasukan lidahnya untuk mengabsen rongga mulutku. Sehun pun menghentikan lumatannya dan kini menatapku dengan senyumnya. Ia menangkup wajah ku dengan kedua tangannya yang terus mengusap pipi tirus ku ini.

**CHUP**

**CHUP**

**CHUP**

Sehun terus memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil diwajahku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saja di perlakukan Sehun seperti itu. Benar benar manis hehe.

"YAK ! Sudah ber _lovey dovey_ nya. Cepat turun sebelum _eomma _kalian marah." Tiba tiba _appa _masuk kekamar kami dan menghentikan kegiatan Sehun.

"Ah _appa _mengganggu saja, baiklah kami segera turun." Ujar Sehun sedikit kesal karna acaranya sedikit terganggu.

"_Appa_ tunggu, tadi kan _appa _sudah berjanji akan menggendong ku."

"Hem baiklah, cepat naik kepunggung _appa_."

"Baby kan ada aku, di gendongnya sama aku saja ya."

"Gak mau, aku maunya sama _appa_. Sehun bersihkan diri dulu sana, cepat turun ya."

"Baby tapi kan–"

"Sehuuuun."

"Yayaya baiklah, tunggu aku oke."

"Ehm bye Sehun."

SKIP TIME

"Guys semua sudah siap? Setelah dua perform nanti kalian siap siap di sebelah kanan oke." Ucap salah satu staff.

"Oke."

Saat ini EXO sedang menghadiri acara akhir tahun di sebuah stasiun TV. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk memberikan penampilan terbaik. Jika kita lihat semua member EXO sedang tidak berpasang pasangan yah meskipun ada beberapa yang masih menempel dengan pasangannya sih. Seperti Suho Xiumin dan Luhan Baekhyun. Namun selebihnya mereka semua berpencar.

Baekhyun POV

"Ge? Coba lihat _uri _ Chennie deh. Dia kenapa ya? Wajahnya pucat, apa dia sakit?" Ujar Baekhyun yang terus memperhatikan Chen yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Iya,dia terlihat pucat. Coba kamu dekati dia, tanya keadaanya. Aku khawatir melihat wajah pucatnya. Sebentar lagi kita perform."

"Ehm baiklah aku kesana dulu ya."

Kini ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju tempat Chanyeol dan Chen.

"Honey ka–"

"Semuanya ayo bersiap."

'Shit kenapa cepat sekali sih. Aku terus memperhatikan Chen yang masih bergelayutan di tangan Chanyeol. Kemana sih Sehun ini, kekasihnya sedang pucat seperti itu juga' batin ku.

Aku pun segera menyusul member yang lain namun langkah ku terhenti saat melihat Chen yang berhenti. Aku pun mengikuti arah pandangan Chen.

"What the–"

'Astaga Sehun dia ini ngapain sih. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau tingkahnya dia saat ini bisa di lihat semua orang. Aduh aku harus menyelamatkan Chen.'

Aku segera menghampiri Chen yang masih terpaku dengan tingkah Sehun. Oh apa kalian semua ingin tahu apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan? Saat itu Sehun sedang menggenggam tangan Jongin dan Sehun sempat mengecup pipi Jongin. Astaga Sehun, Chen melihat semuanya.

"Honey, ayo kita segera kesana."

'Aku menyadarkan Chen dari lamunannya dan menggenggam tangannya menuju stage sebelah kanan. Ku harap kamu kuat honey, akan ku bunuh Sehun jika ia menyakitimu.'

"_Nde _hyung, _kajja_!" Ia menjawabnya dengan senyum yang menurutku tidak mengartikan sebuah senyum dengan perasaan bahagia.

SKIP TIME

"Ugh akhirnya sampai juga." Ucap Kris dengan Kyungsoo dalam gendongan punggungnya.

"Kita sudah sampai ge?"

"Iya sayang, kita sudah sampai. Ayo kita segera istirahat, lihatlah wajahmu sudah letih."

"Hem."

"Guys, aku dan Kyungsoo duluan ya." Ucap Kris seraya menuju kamarnya.

"Aku dan Lay hyung juga duluan ya. Lay hyung sudah mengantuk." Chanyeol pun segera masuk kekamarnya.

Kini di ruang tamu tinggal Aku, Luhan ge, Chen, Suho hyung, Umin hyung dan Tao. Kemana si Sehun dan Kai?

"Tao, kemana Kai?" Tanya Suho hyung.

"Oh dia sedang pergi dengan Sehun. Kai minta ditemani Sehun kerumah orangtua nya. Kau tau sendiri kan hyung, tidak mungkin aku yang mengantarnya. Yang ada aku dan Kai tersesat. Lagi pula tadi manager hyung sudah mengijinkannya ko dan meminjamkan mobilnya." Jawab Tao

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu, cepat bersihkan dirimu dan segera tidur."

"Oke hyung, aku ke kamar dulu ya."

"Honey, cepat bersihkan dirimu lalu segeralah istirahat. Hyung buatkan susu hangat untuk mu dulu oke." Ucap ku saat ku lihat Chen semakin pucat.

'Aku semakin khawatir dengan Chen, apa lagi setelah ia tau ternyata Sehun mengantar kan Kai kerumah orangtuanya tapi Sehun tidak memberi tahu Chen terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu, jelas semua itu terlihat dari raut wajah Chen saat mendengar perkataan Tao tadi. Raut wajah Chen menampakkan kekecewaan.'

"Tidak usah Baekhyung, aku segera istirahat saja."

"Tidak honey, bahkan kamu tadi tidak memakan makan malam mu. Kamu tidak boleh menolak oke. Sekarang cepat kekamar mu, bersihkan diri lalu tunggu hyung setelah itu tidur. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah hyung, aku kekamar dulu ya."

Kini di ruang tamu tersisa Aku, Lu ge, Suho hyung dan Umin hyung. Kami semua saling bertukar pandang.

"Apa kalian semua sepemikiran dengan ku?" Tanya Suho hyung

"Sehun berubah." Kali ini suara Umin hyung.

"Kalian tahu, di stage tadi Sehun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Chen. Bahkan di Backstage saja ia tak menghampiri Chen. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?" Tanya ku.

"Kurasa tidak, soalnya setelah turun dari stage aku sempat menanyakan ke Chen dan Sehun. Tapi jawaban mereka sama, 'Hubungan kami baik baik saja ko hyung' mereka bilang seperti itu." Ucap Lu ge.

"Kalian tahu, di stage itu Sehun benar benar tidak bisa memberi batasan. Fanservice sih fanservice tapi tidak sampai seperti itu, berpegangan tangan, berpelukan bahkan aku sempat melihat Sehun mencium pipi Kai. Ah apa kalian tahu Chen sempat melihat saat Sehun sedang mencium pipi Kai. Sekarang kutanya bagaimana perasaan kalian jika kalian berada diposisi Chen?" Ujar ku.

"Astaga anak itu."

"Aku akan menghajarnya jika Chen sampai menangis." Putus Lu ge.

"Ah aku lupa, aku akan membuatkan susu untuk Chen terlebih dahulu. Dia benar benar pucat, aku harus mengontrol pola makannya. Akhir akhir ini dia sering melewatkan jam makannya."

Baekhyun POV END

Tanpa mereka sadari ada _namja_ manis yang mendengarnya. Asal kalian tahu, kini wajah _namja_ manis itu sudah basah. Bukan, bukan karna ia baru selesai mandi. Wajahnya basah karna air yang berasal dari mata indahnya. Hatinya benar benar terasa sakit. Entahlah, bagaimana tidak. Kekasih mu pergi dengan seseorang tanpa bilang kepada mu dan sebelumnya kamu sempat melihat ia mencium pipi _namja _manis itu. Bukan, bukan hanya kali ini saja tapi bagaimana dengan kemarin, kemarin nya lagi lalu kemarin kemarinnya lagi? Apa itu wajar? Bahkan perhatiannya kini sudah berkurang.

"Chen? Kau sudah tidur honey? Ini susu untuk mu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hem hyung? Aku sudah mengantuk, letakan saja di meja nakas. Nanti akan ku minum."

"Baiklah hyung keluar dulu ya."

"Hem."

Chen POV

Hari berganti hari. Minggu berganti minggu. Bulan berganti bulan. Kini sudah genap sekitar enam bulan sikap Sehun benar benar berubah. Bahkan semua anggota tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tao sebagai kekasih Jongin pun juga bingung karna Jongin pun juga berubah. Setiap yang lain bertanya apa hubungan antara Sehun dan Jongin, mereka akan menjawab hanya sebatas sahabat saja.

Mungkin hal ini hanya aku yang mengetahuinya selain Sehun dan Jongin. Ternyata, Sehun dan Jongin sudah menjalin sebuah hubungan. Miris bukan? Disaat aku dan Sehun masih ada ikatan dan Jongin dengan Tao ada ikatan namun, Sehun dan Jongin membuat ikatan baru yang rumit. Pasti kalian bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu.

Tentu saja aku tahu, karna aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan Sehun dan Jongin. Saat itu Sehun sedang menyatakan perasaannya dengan Jongin, hal itu membuat ku shock namun yang lebih shock lagi alasan Sehun menyatakan perasaannya. Dia bilang ia memang masih mencintai ku tapi disisi lain dia tidak mau kehilangan Jongin dan Jongin pun seperti itu jadilah Jongin menerima pernyataan Sehun.

Hal itu terjadi seminggu sebelum acara akhir tahun yang kami hadiri. Kenapa aku tidak membicarakannya dengan Sehun? Simple, karna aku takut. Takut Sehun pergi dari ku, tapi jika seperti ini terus aku benar benar tidak bisa. Ah apa kalian tahu Sehun dulu pernah bilang ia tidak mau menyentuh ku sebelum kami menikah. Tapi apa yang ku tahu dan yang ku lihat, Sehun dan Jongin melakukan hal itu. Bahkan itu sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka.

Hufftttt, aku ini hebat bukan. Sampai saat ini masih menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Anggota yang lain belum ada yang mengetahuinya. Tapi kali ini aku akan bertindak, aku benar benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Saat ini kami semua sedang berkumpul di ruang makan. Tentu saja Sehun dan Kai bersebelahan. Keputusan final ku, aku akan membicarakan hal ini kepada Sehun dan Kai.

"Aku sudah selesai. Sehun ayo kita menonton pororo."

Aku segera menahan tangan Sehun.

"Sehun Kai, apa kita bisa bicara?"

Entah bagaimana semua anggota yang mengerti situasi seperti ini pun segera menyingkir dari meja makan.

"Ada apa Chen." Ucap Sehun seraya duduk kembali.

"Tsk, Chen? Hah." Aku benar benar tidak habis pikir.

"Baiklah, aku ingin bertanya. Sudah berapa lama?" Ujar ku to the point. Jujur aku tidak suka dengan pembicaraan yang bertele tele.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan polos begitu Hun. Aku yakin kamu mengerti pertanyaan ku."

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti."

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan? Maksudku hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih."

Sehun dan Jongin nampak syokh mendengar pertanyaan ku. Memang aku sudah tau, tapi aku ingin mendengar langsung dari Sehun.

"Kami tidak menjalin hubungan Chen." Sehun masih tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"Tsk. Pembohong. Bagaimana jika kubilang, aku tahu semuanya"

Mereka kembali diam.

"Tidak aku –"

.

.

.

TBC

Mind to Review J

Silahkan review sebebas bebasnya. Aku suka review yang mengkoreksi tulisan ku. Kasih tau ya jika ada kekurangannya J

Saatnya balas review

Mara997 : Sudah di lanjut ya, thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

SehunBubbeTea1294 : hayooo jangan kesel kesel dong, hahaha kira kira siapa ya? sudah tau kan siapa haha, btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

Yunjou: hwaaaa thanks banget reviewnya. Kritik dan sarannya benar benar membangun. Ehmm tapi maaf XiuBaeknya ga kesampean nih btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

little Dark Wolf 99: haha polos ya, btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

xing mae30: oke siap^^ btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

Jongin48: sekarang sudah tau kan ya? btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

Kamong Jjong: hemm kalau sudah baca ini kira kira menurut mu siapa? btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

KaiKaiSehun: yeyyyyy kamu benar hehehe btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

LuBaekShipper: oke siap btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

Guest: kai uke ko disini hahaha btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

Guest: sudah lanjut dear, btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

Pertiiwiie: oke next, btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

Ia: hwaaaa keren keren analisis nya nih. Hehehe sekarang udah tau kan siapa hehe btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

Jongdaechen: yup chen chen hehe btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

sekai94: haha bagian itunya hancur ya hahaha btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

amoebbang: iyaaaa tepat sekali hehe tapi disini sedikit campuran Sehun Chen Kai, btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

babychennie: sudah lanjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut hehe, ayo sudah bisa di tebak kan siapa? btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

ardianaiyul: kuharap juga begitu hehe btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

Deuhiikyungie: sudah hehe btw thanks sudah review di tunggu next reviewnya^^

Thanks to :

**Mara997, SehunBubbeTea1294, Yunjou, little Dark Wolf 99, xing mae30, Jongin48, Kamong Jjong, KaiKaiSehun, LuBaekShipper, Guest, Guest, pertiiwiie, ia, jongdaevhen, sekai94, amoebbang, babychennie, ardianaiyul, Deuhiikyungie**


	3. Chapter 3

-Chensing-

Is that true we're couple?

Cast :

All EXO member

Pairing : SehunChen/LuhanBaekhyun/SuhoXiumin/ChanyeolLay/KrisKyungsoo/TaoJongin/SehunJongin

Genre : Tebak sendiri ya haha

Rated : T

Length : 3 of (?)

Note :

TYPO sudah pasti bertebaran dimana mana, ini cerita yaoi dan ini crack pair benar benar crack pair dan karakter disini benar benar ooc parah oke jadi maafkan saya hahahaha.. ceritanya benar benar ga jelas banget dan ceritanya ini ngarang bener bener ngarang bebas. Jadi kalo ga sesuai dengan yang aslinya, ya maaf maaf aja ya.

-selamat membaca –

RnR?

.

.

.

[PREVIEW CHAPTER 2]

"Baiklah, aku ingin bertanya. Sudah berapa lama?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan polos begitu Hun. Aku yakin kamu mengerti pertanyaan ku."

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti."

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan? Maksudku hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih."

"Kami tidak menjalin hubungan Chen."

"Tsk. Pembohong. Bagaimana jika ku bilang, aku tahu semuanya"

"Tidak aku –"

.

.

.

[CHAPTER 3]

CHEN POV

"I-iya hyung, aku dan Sehun memang memiliki hubungan dibelakang kalian" sela Jongin dengan ragu.

"Jong" Sehun sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Jongin.

"Cih, Jongin saja mengakui. Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya hem? Kan kalau seperti ini jelas, kita bisa menyelesaikannya secara baik baik." Ujar ku.

"Maafkan aku Chen." –Sehun.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Oh ya Jong, apa selama kalian berhubungan Sehun berbuat kasar kepada mu?"

"Tidak kok, Sehun selalu bersikap manis kepada ku."

"Oh ya? Lalu lalu ehm apa Sehun memperlakukan mu dengan lembut saat kalian melakukan 'itu' ?"

"YAK! pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Oh ya, selama Sehun dan Jongin menjalin hubungan kamar kami masih tetap sama kok. Ehm, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada Jongin. Tentu saja, karna aku sudah terlalu sering mendengar suara suara aneh dari kamar mandi maupun kamar kami. Tapi kenapa aku tahu kalau Sehun pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Jongin di kamar kami. Karna Chanyeol pernah bilang saat ia memasuki kamar ku jika kamar ku sedikit bau sperma. Tentu saja Chanyeol mengira jika aku dan Sehun sudah melakukan 'itu'. Bahkan Chanyeol bertanya secara rinci kepada ku, seperti apa Sehun memasuki mu dengan lembut, berapa ronde biasanya yang kalian lakukan. Aku yang ditanya seperti itu hanya bisa memberikannya senyuman, tentu saja aku kan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, sudahlah. Ahh apa kalian tahu, bahkan aku pernah melihat Sehun sedang menggigit leher Jongin dan tangannya Sehun masuk kedalam bajunya Jongin. Sebaiknya kulanjutkan obrolan kami yang terhenti karna penjelasan ini.

"Hey aku sedang tidak berbicara pada mu, ayo Jong jawab saja"

"M-maksud hyung?" Jongin sedikit gugup.

"Ah apa kau tidak mengerti maksudku?"

"Ehm" angguk Jongin.

"Begini, apa saat kalian melakukan 'sex' ehm hubungan intim maksudku. Apa Sehun memperlakukan mu dengan lembut? Ehm biasanya kalian menghabiskan berapa ronde? Lalu lalu apa saat kalian menyelesaikan kegiatan kalian itu, bokong ehm maksudku 'hole' mu itu sakit."

Kenapa aku bisa bertanya seperti itu kepada Jongin, tentu saja itu sebenarnya pertanyaan dari Yeollie yang pernah ia tanyakan kepada ku.

"YAK sudah hentikan" –Sehun.

"Kau diam saja Hun, ayo Jong baby jawab hem."

"Hyyung, kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Aku jadi malu" ujar jongin yang benar benar gugup.

"Hey kenapa malu?"

"Ehm Sehun melakukannya dengan lembut kok hyung. Dia tidak pernah memaksa untuk melakukan lebih jika aku sudah lelah." Jelas Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya karna ia malu.

"Benarkah? Hwaa aku jadi penasaran."

"Hyuung, bukankah hyung dan Sehun juga sudah melakukannya?" Jongin sedikit bingung dengan perkataan ku.

"Haha Sehun dan aku melakukan 'itu'? Hanya dalam mimpi Jong. Kami melakukannya hanya sampai batas Sehun mencium bibir, wajah dan pucuk kepala ku. Selebihnya sih dia bilang akan melakukannya jika kami benar benar sudah resmi menjadi 'suami-istri'. Bukan begitu Sehun?"

Sehun hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita hentikan pembicaraan ini."

"Sehun, dengarkan aku. Jika kamu mempertahankan hubungan seperti ini itu tidak bagus. Kamu masih ada ikatan dengan ku dan Jongin pun ada ikatan dengan Tao tapi kamu dan Jongin justru membuat ikatan baru. Bahkan kalian sudah melakukannya sejauh itu."

Hening

"Sehun dengarkan aku baik baik dan jawab pertanyaan ku. Apa kau 'menyayangi' ku?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau 'mencintai' Jongin?"

Sehun pun menganggukan kepalanya lagi namun dia baru tersadar dengan pertanyaan ku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perubahan Sehun.

"Hun, jawab pertanyaan ku. Aku memberikan pilihan untuk mu. Kita tetap pertahankan hubungan kita dan kau putuskan Jongin atau kita akhiri hubungan ini dan kamu bisa bersama dengan Jongin. Jawab Hun."

"Baby, kenapa seperti ini?"

"Tsk, bahkan kau baru memanggil aku 'baby' lagi. Sehun dengar. Sudah ku bilang, hubungan seperti ini tuh ga bagus. Maka dari itu aku memberikan pilihan untuk mu. Kamu tinggal pilih, tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita atau kita akhiri saja."

Sehun masih tetap dengan diamnya. Saat ini Jongin hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin dia gugup dengan suasana seperti ini.

Karna sampai saat ini Sehun masih belum memberikan jawabannya, akupun bersuara.

"Baiklah, karna kamu belum memberikan jawaban. Sebaiknya aku saja yang menjawab dari pada hal seperti ini semakin menjadi menyakitkan untuk ku."

"Babyyy ak–"

"Stop! Aku yang akan menjawabnya. Sehun dengar, kita akhiri hubungan ini dan kamu bisa bebas bersama Jongin tanpa ada ikatan dengan ku."

Sehun dan Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"CHEN!" ucap Sehun dengan emosi.

"Kalian berdua dengarkan aku. Sehun. Jongin. Hubungan kita sudah seperti ini, kumohon semuanya menjadi seperti semula."

"Maksudmu?" Ucap Sehun yang masih emosi dengan perkataan ku tadi.

"Ehm maksudku, kita mulai dari awal. Sehun, aku akan melupakan semua hal tentang kita. Itu pun berlaku juga dengan mu, kamu juga harus melupakan semua hal tentang kita. Benar benar semuanya, ucapan mu, janji, sikap intinya semuanya. Aku akan menganggap kita seperti tidak saling kenal lagi. Tapi beda hal jika kita sedang bekerja, aku akan bersikap professional. Dan untuk mu Jongin, ku harap kamu bisa menerima sikap ku ini. Semoga kalian bisa berbahagia, Sehun aku sudah melepaskan mu. Ku harap, kau tidak menyia nyiakan pengorbananku ini."

"Chennie, tidak bisa seperti ini. Kenapa kamu jadi ingin kita seperti tidak saling mengenal hah? Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak bisa seperti itu, jangan sekali kali kamu mencoba meminta ku untuk melupakan hal hal yang sudah pernah kita lakukan."

"Kenapa kau marah pada ku? Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu! Kamu dengan seenaknya sudah mempermainkan aku. Kamu memberikan aku ucapan manis mu tapi apa yang kamu lakukan ha! Apa? Kau yang memulainya tapi kau sendiri tidak mau mengakhirinya. Yang kamu lakukan ini salah Sehun. Ah maksudku bukan hanya kamu, tapi kalian. Yang kalian lakukan ini membuat banyak orang kecewa bahkan menyakiti perasaan ku dan Tao. Kalian gila, terutama kau Sehun. Jika kau sudah tidak ada rasa lagi dengan ku, kenapa tidak bilang? Kenapa? Dan kalian pikir yang kalian lakukan ini sudah benar? Kalian salah, salah besar. Dan kalian pikir dengan kalian menyembunyikannya kalian aman? Tidak. Asal kalian tahu, aku sudah mengetahui hubungan kalian sejak kamu menyatakan perasaan mu pada Jongin."

Aku menghentikan ucapan ku. Argghhhhh ini membuatku gila, aku benar benar ingin pergi dari sini.

"Sudahlah percuma aku mengatakannya pada kalian, itu semua tidak akan merubah keadaan. Dengar, keputusan ku sudah bulat. Sehun kita sudah berakhir dan kuharap kalian tidak menyalah gunakan keputusan ku ini. Semoga kalian bahagia."

Aku segera meninggalkan tempat ini, namun Sehun menahan tangan ku.

"Tatap aku, Chen tatap aku."

Aku masih mtidak menatapnya.

"OH Jongdae! Ku bilang tatap aku, jika aku sedang berbicara pada mu."

"APA!"

"Jawab pertanyaan ku. Apa kau akan bahagia dengan keputusan mu itu?"

"Tentu saja, karna aku tidak perlu lagi merasakan sakit disini." Ucap ku dengan lantang sambil mengarahkan tangan ku ke bagian dadaku sebelah kiri.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku sampai saat ini?"

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong dari ku?"

"Iya atau tidak" ujar Sehun.

"Aku . Membenci . Mu" ucap ku dengan penekanan. Seiring dengan perkataan ku itu aku merutuki mata ku ini dengan seenaknya mengeluarkan krystal bening yang sejak tadi ku tahan. Sehun terus menatapku. Aku pun bersuara.

"Aku memiliki permintaan kepadamu. Apa kau akan mengabulkannya?" Ucapku, entah kenapa saat seperti ini. Saat Sehun menatap mata ku. Aku semakin tidak bisa melenyapkan perasaan ini.

"Apa?"

"Izinkan aku memelukmu dan Jongin aku ingin meminta izin pada mu, aku ingin mencium kekasihmu sebagai salam perpisahan. Bolehkah?"

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan ku, langsung memelukku dengan erat. Aku yang tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan menempelak bibirku dengan bibirnya. Hanya menempelkannya saja. Tapi Sehun menuntut lebih. Aku semakin tidak tahan segera melepaskan diri namun Sehun semakin erat mendekapku. Entah tenaga dari mana aku bisa melepaskan diri dari Sehun.

"Sehun. Terimakasih atas semuanya. Terimakasih sudah mau aku repotkan. Terimakasih sudah mau mengisi cerita hidupku. Terimakasih unt–" kutarik nafasku "untuk perhatian mu. Terimakasih untuk segalanya." Entah, perasaan ku benar benar tidak bisa ku gambarkan seperti apa saat ini.

"Ku harap kita bisa jadi rekan kerja yang profesioanal 'Sehun-_ssi'_ dan 'Jongin-_ssi_' ehm" ucap ku seraya tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jongin-_ssi_ , aku sudah menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sekarang selesaikan lah masalahmu dengan Tao. Jelaskan lah secara perlahan, karna ia tidak tau apa apa. Aku pergi."

"Chennie kumohon jangan seperti ini, aku–"

"Semuanya sudah berakhir Sehun-_ssi_ , kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas rekan kerja saja. Tidak lebih."

"Tapi Chennie–"

Aku pun segera pergi dari tempat ini.

CHEN POV End

**Outhour POV**

"Tapi Chennie–" kini Sehun seperti tidak memiliki persendian lagi. Ia hanya menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai.

**BRAK**

**BUGH**

**BUGH**

"Sudah ku bilang jangan membuat Jongdae menangis. Tapia pa yang kau lakukan brengsek! Kau menyakitinya."

Suho hyung kini memukul Sehun, bahkan Luhan, Chanyeol dan Kris pun ingin memukul nya juga namun mereka di tahan oleh kekasih mereka.

"Kau brengsek Sehun, kau sudah menyakiti adik ku. Akan ku bunuh kau"

"Baek sudah honey, sebaiknya kita temui Chen sekarang okey."

"Ohmygod. Kenapa hal ini terjadi kepada Honey ku ge. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis."

"Jongin, apa bisa kau jelaskan semua ini? Aku, ah tidak maksudku kami semua tadi mendengar percakapan kalian." Kini Tao mendekati Jongin yang sedang melindungi Sehun dari pukulan hyungnya.

"Tao maafkan aku."

"Apa hubungan kita berakhir sperti ini? Haah baiklah terserah mu, hubungan kita selesai. Aku permisi dulu."

"Kau benar benar brengsek Hun."

**BUGH**

Kini Chanyeol memukul Sehun. Lalu mereka semua (minus Sehun Jongin dan Tao) segera pergi menemui Jongdae.

Kini tinggal Jongin dan Sehun diruangan itu.

"Apa aku salah Jong?"

"Tidak Hun, kamu tidak salah. Aku yang salah telah menerima pernyataan mu waktu itu. Maafkan aku."

Sehun hanya diam dan diam.

.

.

.

"Honey, apa hyung boleh masuk sayang?" –Baekhyun

Tidak ada jawaban

"Honey?" Ujar Baekhyun kembali namun masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini. Chenni ada di dalam dan pintunya dikunci, aku khawati hyung."

"Baby, ini _appa_. Buka pintunya sebentar ya, ada yang ingin _appa_ bicarakan pada mu baby." Kini Suho berusaha mengetuk pintunya.

**CKLEK**

"Ada apa?"

Kini Chen menampakkan dirinya. Kita bisa lihat keadaan Chen saat ini benar benar berantakan. Wajah yang sembab, rambut yang berantakan, tubuhnya yang bergetar. Baekhyun, Lay, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin yang melihat itu segera memeluk Chen.

"Baby, semuanya akan baik baik saja ehm. Hyung tidak meminta mu untuk berhenti menangis. Menangis lah sepuasmu, jika kau tahan itu akan menyesakkan mu. Kami semua ada disini jika kamu mebutuhkan kami. Jangan memendam semuanya sendiri lagi. Hyung mohon, bukalah semuany apada kami. Jangan menutup dirimu, kami semua disini untuk mu." Ujar Lay

"Iya baby, kami semua ada disini ko untuk mu. Kau ingin apa? Apa perlu aku memukul Sehun agar kau senang ehm?"

"Yeollie~ Hyung, Yeollienya rese tuh." Chen merajuk seraya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada para uke disana.

"Yeollie, kau ini diam saja _eoh_." Lay sempat memukul tangan Chanyeol agar diam.

"Ah aku akan membelikan kucing yang imut untuk mu, kau bebas memilihnya. Apa kau suka? Ah tidak tidak, bahkan kucing pun masih kalah imutnya dengan mu. Hyung apa kau tahu hewan piaraan apa yang imutnya lebih dari _uri_ baby Chen?" Chanyeol terus berusaha menghibur Chen.

"Ah iya, aku rasa tidak ada hewan piaraan yang lebih imut dari mu baby." Ujar Kris.

"YAK! kalian pikir aku ini hewan piaraan apa? _Eomma~_ mereka membandingkan aku dengan hewan piaraan." Chen bergelayut di tangan Baekhyun.

"Tapi honeyu, kamu itu memang imutnya melebih semua hewan piaraan. Bukan begitu Lu ge?"

"Tentu saja, _uri_ Chenni paling imut dibandingkan dengan hal hal yang lain.

"Sudah, sekarang Chennie istirahat dulu oke. Aku akan membuatkan mu susu hangat. Kau mau?" ujar kyungsoo.

"Ehm aku mau, tapi Baek hyung. Aku ingin tidur sama hyung, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh, kali ini kita tidur bertiga oke." Ujar Luhan seraya mengusap lembut surai Chen.

Kini semuanya telah kembali ke tempat masing masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

CHEN POV

"Ugh menghirup udara pagi itu memang menyegarkan ya. Sebaiknya aku berolahraga saja"

Kini sudah sekitar dua bulan sejak kejadiaan itu. Kalian pasti berfikir jika aku akan meratapi kisah cintaku berhari hari atau berminggu minggu atau bahkan berbulan bulan. Kalian salah guys, memang setelah kejadian itu aku menangis semalaman bahkan aku sempat seperti orang gila. Namun hal itu hanya ku lakukan sekitar tiga hari karna ku pikir ini sudah keputusan ku. Jadi untuk apa kau menyesalinya. Aku harus bisa melupakannya, yah meskipun terkadang aku masih sering dihantui dengan beberapa kenangan kami sih. Tapi aku berusaha tegar dengan semua ini. Ugh, sudah sudah lupakan. Sebaiknya aku berolahraga.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Ugh? Telpon dari siapa sepagi ini?"

Kini ku cari handphone ku. Siapa yang sepagi ini menelpon, sepenting apa memangnya.

"Astaga ini kenapa _eomma_ Sehun-_ssi_ menelpon ku? Aduh ku angkat tidak ya? Sudahlah angkat saja."

"Hallo?" –Chen.

"Hallo, Jongdae baby?"

"_Nde eomonim_? Ada apa?"

"Ah, maaf mengganggu jam pagi mu. _Eomonim_ hanya ingin memberi kabar, jika nanti siang _eominim _dan _eomma _ mu akan berkunjung ke dorm kalian. Maaf jika kami memberi kabar secara mendadak. Habisnya kalian sudah lama tidak mengunjungi kami. Kan aku jadi kangen dengan 'calon menantuku' ini. Baikalah _eomonim _hanya memberi kabar itu saja. Sampai bertemu nanti siang baby."

_TUT_

_TUT_

_TUT_

"OH . MY . GOD . Aduh aku harus bagaimana ini. Aku dan Sehun-_ssi_ belum memberi tahukan orang tua kami jika hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Aduh aku harus membicarakannya dengan Sehun-_ssi_. Ya aku harus membicarakannya."

.

.

.

TBC

Ahhhhh saya update untuk yang satu ini. Btw maaf ya saya malah update yang ini tapi yang 'Jongin-ah Saranghae' nya malah belum di update. Oke sekitar minggu ini saya akan update ff yang satu itu.

Oh ya maaf ya jika terdapat typo atau keanehan tulisan, aku tidak edit lagi hweheheee~

BTW, Mind to Review J

Silahkan review sebebas bebasnya. Aku suka review yang mengkoreksi tulisan ku. Kasih tau ya jika ada kekurangannya J

Thanks guys yang sudah welcome dengan ff ga jelas ku ini.

Thanks juga yang sudah review

**Noviasaputri09, xing mae30, krispandataozi, Zahra, xiuhun . 98, wdynt27, Fify HZT Lover, LuBaekShipper, Zy, nadia, silvi, guest, fumie**

Sorry ya ga bisa bls review satu satu,tapi aku baca ko review kalian semua. See you next chap ya.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chensing-

Is that true we're couple?

Cast :

All EXO member

Pairing : SehunChen/LuhanBaekhyun/SuhoXiumin/ChanyeolLay/KrisKyungsoo/TaoJongin/SehunJongin

Genre : Tebak sendiri ya haha

Rated : T

Length : 4 of (?)

Note :

TYPO sudah pasti bertebaran dimana mana, ini cerita yaoi dan ini crack pair benar benar crack pair dan karakter disini benar benar ooc parah oke jadi maafkan saya hahahaha.. ceritanya benar benar ga jelas banget dan ceritanya ini ngarang bener bener ngarang bebas. Jadi kalo ga sesuai dengan yang aslinya, ya maaf maaf aja ya.

-selamat membaca –

RnR?

.

.

.

[PREVIEW CHAPTER 3]

"Ugh menghirup udara pagi itu memang menyegarkan ya. Sebaiknya aku berolahraga saja"

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Ugh? Telpon dari siapa sepagi ini?"

"Astaga ini kenapa _eomma_ Sehun-_ssi_ menelpon ku? Aduh ku angkat tidak ya? Sudahlah angkat saja."

"Hallo?"

"Hallo, Jongdae baby?"

"_Nde eomonim_? Ada apa?"

"Ah, maaf mengganggu jam pagi mu. _Eomonim_ hanya ingin memberi kabar, jika nanti siang _eominim _dan _eomma _ mu akan berkunjung ke dorm kalian. Maaf jika kami memberi kabar secara mendadak. Habisnya kalian sudah lama tidak mengunjungi kami. Kan aku jadi kangen dengan 'calon menantuku' ini. Baikalah _eomonim _hanya memberi kabar itu saja. Sampai bertemu nanti siang baby."

_TUT_

_TUT_

_TUT_

"OH . MY . GOD . Aduh aku harus bagaimana ini. Aku dan Sehun-_ssi_ belum memberi tahukan orang tua kami jika hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Aduh aku harus membicarakannya dengan Sehun-_ssi_. Ya aku harus membicarakannya."

.

.

.

[CHAPTER 4]

Di pagi yang cerah ini semua anggota EXO (minus Jongdae dan Tao) sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga. Mereka sedang berkumpul untuk menikmati minggu special. Karna jarang sekali mereka mendapatkan libur dihari minggu seperti saat ini. So, bisa dipastikan jika mereka semua sedang bermalas malasan.

"Sehun-_ssi_, bisa kita bicara sebentar? Jongin -_ssi_, aku pinjam Sehun-_ssi_ sebentar ya." Jongdae menginterupsi semua kegiatan anggota yang sedang bermalas malasan dengan kekasih mereka masing masing. Termasuk Sehun dan Jongin.

"Baiklah. Jonginnie aku pergi sebentar ya." Sehun meminta ijin kepada Jongin dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Kita bicara ditaman belakang saja."

Kini Sehun dan Jongdae menuju taman belakang dorm mereka dan menuju bangku taman.

"Sehun-_ssi_, apa ibu mu menghubungi mu?"

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"Barusan _eommonim_ menghubungi ku, jika nanti siang beliau dan _eomma_ ku akan berkunjung ke sini. Kau mengertikan maksud pembicaraanku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hah. Kita ini sama sama belum memberi kabar ke keluarga kita masing masing bukan jika hubungan kita ini sudah berakhir. Kau lupa dengan hal itu?"

"Shit! Lalu kita harus bagaimana? _Eomma_ akan mengamuk jika tahu tentang hal ini."

"Huh, entahlah. Sebaiknya nanti kita katakan saja yang sejujurnya. Jika, kekasihmu saat ini bukan aku tapi Jongin."

"Kau gila? Tidak! Aku tidak setuju dengan yang satu itu."

"Hei, tapi hal itu juga menguntungkan untuk mu. Dengan begitu _eommonim_ akan tahu kekasihmu yang sekarang, dan kau bisa meminta restu kepadanya."

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun bersihkeras tidak mau mengatakan tentang status mereka kepada orang tuanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah lupakan hal itu, aku ada jalan tapi aku akan meminta persetujuan Jongin terlebih dahulu."

"Beritahu ku, apa rencana mu itu. Aku tidak setuju jika kau menentukan rencana secara sepihak."

"Kita berpura pura jika hubungan kita itu baik baik saja, maksudku kita berpura pura didepan mereka jika kita masih ada hubungan. Maka dari itu aku akan meminta Jongin untuk menyetujui rencana ku."

"Kau benar benar gila Sehun-_ssi_, kau tahu itu bisa menyakiti Jongin. Bagaimana pun juga ia kekasihmu dan ia juga ingin dianggap oleh _eomma_ mu sebagai kekasih mu. Bukannya kamu malah membuat rencana kebohongan seperti ini. Aku tidak setuju dan aku akan tetap pada rencana ku. Jika aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku permisi."

"Hei, tidak bisa seperti itu. Baby dengarkan aku dulu, hei chen baby." Jongdae terus melangkahkan kakinya dan tak mengindahkan kicauan Sehun.

_SKIP TIME_

(Ceritanya sudah siang ya)

_TING TONG_

_TING TONG (anggap aja itu suara bel)_

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Teriak Suho seraya membukakan pintu.

_CKLEK_

'OH GOD' –ujar Suho.

"_Anyeonghaseo ahjumma_. Ayo silahkan masuk, Sehun dan Jongdae ada didalam." Shit man, ini kenapa ibunya Sehun dan Jongdae bersamaan datang kesini. Jangan bilang mereka berdua belum memberi kabar pisahnya hubungan mereka. Apa anak dua itu sudah tau kalau ibu mereka akan datang. Bisa gawat, aku ga mau terjadi perang.

"_Anyeong _Suho-_ya_" –ucap ibunya Sehun dan Jongdae secara bersamaan.

"Silahkan duduk _ahjumma_, saya akan panggilkan mereka berdua terlebih dahulu." Kini mereka berada di ruang tamu.

"Tidak perlu Suho. Kamu beri tahu saja kami mereka berdua ada dimana. Kami akan mengejutkannya jika kami sudah sampai." Ucap ibu dari Sehun.

'Shit man, bagaimana ini. Tadi kan aku lihat si Jongin sedang tidur dalam pelukan Sehun gitu. Bisa mati dia diserang ibunya jika ibunya melihat yang seperti itu. Aduh, yasudahlah biarkan saja.'

"Baiklah _ahjumma_, silahkan ikuti saya. Sehun sedang bermalas malasan, juga dengan member yang lainnya. Kan jarang sekali tuh kami dapat hari libur di hari minggu seperti ini."

"Iya benar juga, belakangan ini kalian itu sibuk sekali. Suho, apa Jongdae baik baik saja. Anak itu akan melewatkan jam makannya jika sudah bekerja." Tanya ibu dari Jongdae.

"Kau tenang saja, Sehunnya pasti akan menjaga _uri_ Jongdae." –ibu Sehun.

"Iya _ahjumma _tak perlu khawatir."

Kini Suho dan kedua ibunya Sehun dan Jongdae sudah berada di ruang keluarga. Suho sedikit menghela nafasnya, karna Sehun dan Jongin tidak terlihat seperti tadi saat ia pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

"_A-Anyeonghaseo_ ahjumma." Jongin yang sadar terlebih dahulu segera memberi salam.

"_Ne anyeonghaseo _Jonginnie" jawab ibunya Jongdae dan di ikuti ibunya Sehun.

Anggota yang lainnya pun segera memberi salam mereka.

"Sehun, dimana 'menantu ku'?" Tanya ibunya Sehun sambil mencari keberadaan 'menantu'nya itu. Namun anggota yang berada disana kini terkejut dengan ucapan itu. Bagaimana tidak, ibu Sehun masih belum mengetahui hubungan antara Sehun dan jongdae yang sudah berpisah itu. Jika sudah tau, mana mungkin ibu Sehun masih mencari 'menantu'. Padahal 'menantu' yang sebenarnya kini berada di depannya.

"Jongdae sedang berada di dapur _ahjumma,_ ia sedang membantu Baekhyun, Lay dan Xiumin untuk mempersiapkan makan siang." Jawab Suho dengan cepat.

"Wah 'menantu ku' sedang memasak? Sehun ayo tunjukkan _eomma_ dimana dapur kalian. _Eomma _sudah rindu dengan 'menantu ku'."

"Iya Sehun, _eomma_ sudah rindu sekali dengan anak itu." Sela ibunya Jongdae.

"Ayo, ikuti aku."

Kini Sehun dan para ibu segera menuju dapur.

"Baby, lihat siapa yang datang." Just FYI guys, semenjak mereka berpisah. Sehun masih tetap memanggil Jongdae dengan sebutan baby. Padahal, Jongdae sendiri memanggil Sehun dengan embel embel –_ssi_.

Jongdae yang sudah kenal dengan suara itu lantas menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan membalikkan badannya.

"_Eomma! Eommonim!_ Kalian kapan sampai? Hwaaa aku rindu kalian." Jongdae segera memeluk para ibu. Ia memeluknya sangat erat dan tampak sadar sebuah krystal mengalir diwajahnya membentuk sungai kecil.

"Hey kamu kenapa menangis sayang? Apa serindu itu?" Tanya ibunya.

"Ehm, aku sangat merindukan kalian." Sebenarnya Jongdae menangis bukan hanya karna ia rindu tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah dan menyesali keputusannya waktu itu.

"Hei 'menantu ku' sudah jangan menangis, kan sekarang kami sudah disini."

"Iya sayang, kan _eomma_ sudah disini. Oh ya kamu sedang masak apa? Sini _eomma_ bantu."

"Ah tidak tidak, kalian tidak usah membantu._ Eomma _dan _eommonim _duduk saja di ruang keluarga oke. Sebentar lagi masakannya akan selesai, setelah rapih akan aku panggil oke. Hun temani mereka ya."

Jongdae terpaksa memanggil Sehun dangan biasa lagi. Itu hanya terpaksa. Dan Sehun segera membawa para ibu untuk bersantai. Awalnya ia agak kesal kenapa Sehun belum menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi sebaiknya nanti saja.

"Baiklah kami tunggu ya." Ucap para ibu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Jonginnie ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

"Iya ada apa Hunnie?"

"Ehm nanti siang _eomma_ ku dan _eomma_ nya Jongdae hyung akan ke sini. Aku dan Jongdae hyung sama sama belum memberi kabar kepada mereka jika hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Aku ingin meminta bantuan mu untu berpura pura jika aku dan Jongdae hyung masih bersama dan kita tidak ada hubungan. Setelah itu aku akan mengatakannya kepada orang tua kami. Bagaimana?"

"Sehun, sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan ide mu itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti mu saja."

"Ah syukurlah, terimakasih baby. Maafkan aku ya."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

_SKIP TIME_ (Ceritanya makanannya sudah siap)

"Semuanya makanan sudah siap, ayo kita makan." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang." Sela Tao yang kini baru pulang.

"Ah Tao kau sudah pulang, ayo kita makan bersama. Makan siang sudah siap." –Baekhyun.

"Ah iya, aku mengganti pakaian ku dulu ya hyung."

"Ayo semuanya kita makan." –Baekhyun.

Semuanya pada duduk saling berdampingan dengan pasangan masing masing. Para ibu duduk bersisian dan juga berhadapan dengan Jongdae dan Sehun. Tepat di sisi Sehun ada Jongin. Tao yang baru memasuki dapur mencari kursi kosong, namun kursi yang tersisa ya kursi yang tepat berada di sebelah Jongin. Tao mau tidak mau duduk disana, tidak mungkin ia meminta Luhan untuk menggeser posisi. Bukankah itu akan menjadi aneh.

Saat sedang makan mereka semua saling bertukar cerita. Namun pembicaraan sedikit berbeda saat ibu Sehun memulai percakapannya.

"Sehun kapan kau akan menikah dengan Jongdae? _Eomma_ sudah tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu dari kalian. Bukan begitu 'besan Kim?' "

"Betul 'besan Oh', aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu dari Jongdae."

UHUK UHUK. Sehun dan Jongdae tersedak makanan mereka sedangkan anggota yang lain langsung hening dan saling lempar pandangan. Namun suasana semakin aneh saat Jongin berkata.

"Iya hyung, kalian kapan menikah. Aku juga tidak sabar ingin menggendong keponakan ku. Pasti dia akan tampan seperti _appa_nya dan cantik seperti _eommanya."_

"Tuh kan Jongdae Sehun, Jongin juga tidak sabar ingin menggendong anak kalian. Ayo cepat tentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian. _Eomma _tau kalian sibuk, tapi tenang saja. Pernikahan kalian _eomma_ dan besan Kim yang akan urus. Jadi, kalian hanya tinggal menikmati nya saja. Bagaimana?"

"Itu sih akan ku serahkan kepada Jongdae hyung maunya kapan. Jujur untuk tahun ini aku belum bisa, karna aku kan belum mapan banget. Aku masih ingin mengumpulkan uang dulu untuk pernikahan ku nanti tanpa ada bantuan dana dari keluarga ku maupun keluarga Jongdae hyung. Dan lagi kita berdua sudah sepakat jika pernikahannya itu kita sendiri yang atur tidak ada campur tangan lainnya."

"Yak mana bisa begitu,kami juga ingin ikut terlibat." Sergah Suho dan diangguki oleh semuanya.

"Kalian jadi pengisi acara saja. Bukan kah itu sudah termasuk terlibat?"

"Itu beda Sehun, _Eommonim_ setuju dengan Suho."

"Iya, besan Kim aku juga ingin terlibat."

"Hei tapi jika kalian akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, berarti kalian akan melangkahi kami dong. Iya kan Kris ge, Lu ge, Suho hyung." Sela Chanyeol.

"Yah makanya itu kalian cepatlah menikah agar aku dan baby ku segera menikah."

Kini semuanya tertawa. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya bisa menginjak kaki Sehun dibawah sana.

"Honey, jika kalian menikah nanti kamu ingin anak berapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan antusias dan dijawab dengan Sehun yang seenaknya.

"Baby aku ingin punya anak sepuluh, boleh ya. Lima Jagoan dan lima Princess. Bagaimana?"

"YAK! kau itu gila? Kau pikir melahirkan anak itu mudah, iya kan _ahjumma?_" –Sela Kyungsoo yang sedikit ngeri dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Betul Kyung, mengerluarkan satu saja itu butuh perjuangan. Apa lagi sepuluh."

"Hei kyungsoo hyung, seharusnya kau tidak perlu horror seperti itu, coba kau tanya kan kepada kekasih naga mu itu. Bahkan ia menginginkan lebih dari yang ku bilang tadi. Hei naga hyung, coba sebutkan berapa angka yang kau iginkan untuk memiliki anak nanti?"

Kini semua pandangan mengarah ke Kris.

"Dua saja cukup."

"Tsk, pembohong. Kau pernah bilang kepada ku jika kau ingin punya enam belas anak bukan. Aku masih punya rekaman permainan wawancara kita hyung."

Yang lain hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan sedikit ngeri dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Ge kau tidak serius kan?"

"Itu, ehm sebenarnya yang di katakana Sehun benar sih tapi kan yang mengandung kamu. Jadi kau terserah pada mu saja hehe." Kris hanya bisa memberikan tawa garingnya.

"Ge, jangan banyak banyak ya. Kan mengeluarkannya sakit sekali ge. Kau tega dengan ku?" –Kyungsoo.

"Tau Kris hyung itu seenaknya saja."

"Hei kau sama saja. Kau kira sepuluh itu sedikit." –Kesal Kyungsoo

"Ehmm Yeollie, kau tidak minta banyak kan?" –Lay.

"Tentu saja keputusan ada di tangan mu baby. Kamu yang mengandung kan? Aku hanya bisa mengikuti apa kata mu saja. Jangan khawatir oke." –Chanyeol.

"Min hyung kalau aku minta 4saja boleh?" –Suho.

"Ehm, aku suka banyak anak anak ko. Jadi terserah kamu mau berapa." Xiumin memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Suho.

"Lho, Jongin dan Tao. Kalau kalian bagaimana? Kalian ingin memiliki anak berapa nantinya?"

Suasana hening seketika.

"Ah itu pilihan itu aku serahkan kepada Jongin _ahjumma_. Kan yang mengandung Jongin bukan aku. Aku hanya bertugas menanamnya saja hehe."

"Ahhh kau baik sekali, tidak seperti anak nakal itu." –ibu Sehun.

"E_omma_ hentikan–"

BLA BLA BLA

Jongdae sedari tadi hanya diam, ia sama sekali tidak menyuarakan argument nya. Sebenarnya Jongdae sudah gerah dengan pembicaraan ini, ia ingin cepat keluar. Ia cukup paham dengan adanya Jongin disini, pasti ia sedih. Jongin itu kekasihnya Sehun tapi kenapa malah mereka membicarakan pernikahan Sehun dengan Jongdae bukan Sehun dengan Jongin. Makanya Jongdae hanya diam. Dan lagi mereka berdua bersikap seperti pasangan biasanya di depan para ibu. Awalnya Jongdae ingin membicarakan kenyataannya kepada para ibu itu. Tapi suasananya sedang tidak mendukung. Mungkin setelah ini akan ia bicarakan dengan Sehun lalu kepada para ibu.

Tak terasa makan siang yang diiringi dengan perdebatan perencanaan pernikahan Sehun dengan Jongdae. Yang diawali dari penentuan tanggal, punya anak, mau anak berapa, honeymoon dan lainnya. Dari itu semua jongdae tidak bersuara sama sekali ia hanya memberikan senyumnya saja.

Jongdae segera menarik tangan Sehun menuju taman kamar yang awalnya kamar Sehun dengan Jongdae kini menjadi kamar Jongdae dengan Tao. Just FYI guys, Jongdae dan Tao ga ada hubungan ya. Mereka sebenarnya masih mencintai dan menyayangi 'mantan' mereka itu.

"Kau itu apa apan sih. Sudah ku bilang sebaiknya kita jujur saja. Dan kenapa dengan bodohnya kamu malah meladeni pembicaraan _eomma_ kita tadi, kamu tidak lihat Jongin? Ia kecewa dengan mu, bagaimana pun juga ia masih kekasih mu sampai saat ini. Mana bisa begitu, coba kamu bayangkan jika posisi mu berada di Jongin, sedang kan aku dan _namja_ lain yang berada di posisi kita tadi. Bagaimana menurut mu hah?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi baby. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu dimiliki orang lain. Ingat, kamu itu hanya milik ku. Milik Oh Sehun seorang. Bukan yang lain."

"Kau egois Sehun-_ssi_. Tidak berubah. Tsk sudah sana temui Jongin, jelaskan dan minta maaflah padanya."

"Baikalah akan ku lakukan '_nyonya OH'_"

"Hei, sejak kapan aku menyetujui. Cepat pergi, nanti kita akan memberitahu ibu kita kebenarannya. Aku tidak menerima penolakkan"

"Baiklah."

CKLEK

BLAM

Kini Sehun segera mencari Jongin yang ternyata berada di kamar mereka.

"Jonginnie, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti mu."

Sehun yang melihat Jongin yang sedang duduk terdiam di ranjang mereka langsung memeluknya.

"Jonginnie maaf, aku benar benar minta maaf. Aku dan Jongdae hyung akan berbicara pada orang tua kami, jika aku dan Jongdae hyung sudah berpisah. Maaf kan sikap ku tadi ya."

"_Nde,_ Hunnie aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Bagaimana pun juga kalian berbohong karna aku juga kan. Tapi Hun, apa ehm apa pemebicaraan tadi itu ehm perencanaan pernikahan itu bisa untuk kita? Dan apa suatu saat nanti akan menikah?"

Sehun terdiam, dia masih ragu dengan perasaannya. Dia ingin selalu berada disisi Jongin namun perasaanya terus mengarah ke Jongdae.

"Sudah Jonginnie tidak usah memikirkannya _ne_. Sekarang kita jalanin saja dulu."

Kini Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tak lama kemudian Sehun mencium Jongin tepat dibibirnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok wanita paruh baya yang melihatnya. Kini ia segera menemui Jongdae. Dan lagi sedari tadi Luhan tak sengaja melihat wanita itu yang memperhatikan kamar Sehun dan Jongin yang pintunya agak terbuka itu. Saat wanita paruh baya itu pergi, Luhan segera menghampiri kamar Sehun. Saat hendak memasuki kamar Sehun, Luha terpaku dengan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapnnya. Sehun dan Jongin sedang melakukan ciuman panasnya. Pantas saja wanita paruh baya itu pergi. Luhan merutuki Sehun yang sedang melakukan hal itu dengan Jongin. Ia segera pergi menuju ruang keluarga dan berniatan untuk mengawasi ibunya Sehun agar tidak kelantai atas.

CKLEK

BLAM

"_Eomma_? Ada apa kemari? Sebentar lagi aku turun ko, hanya mengambil handphone ku sebentar."

"Katakan sejujurnya." Ujar ibu Jongdae.

"Maksud _eomma?_"

"Sejak kapan kau dan Sehun berpisah dan sejak kapan Sehun dan Jongin berpacaran?"

DEG

'Bagaimana _eomma_ bisa tau? Apa _eomma_ bisa membaca sikap ku? Ah itu tidak mungkin.'

"Kau terkejut? Saat _eomma _ingin kekamar mu,_ eomma _tidak sengaja melihat pintu yang bertuliskan nama Sehun dan Jongin. Saat _eomma _ingin masuk, _eomma _mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka dan _eomma_ melihat dengan mata kepala _eomma_ sendiri jika Sehun mencium Jongin tepat dibibirnya."

DEG

'Shit, kenapa jadi seperti ini sih'

Entah kenapa kini Jongdae merasa seperti tidak memiliki tulang lagi saat mengetahui _eomma_nya sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya bukan dari dirinya tapi dengan mata kepala serta pendengaran _eommanya._ Dan lagi ia masih merasa sakit pada tubuhnya di bagian dada sebelah kirinya. Jika mengingat kenyataan mereka berpisah. Ibunya Jongdae yang melihat ananknya tiba tiba merosot kebawah dan mengeluarkan krystal itu pun segera memeluknya.

"Katakannlah secara perlahan, _eomma _tidak akan memarahi mu ya meskipun _eomma _kecewa dan menyayangkan jika kenyataanya hubungan kalian berakhir. Ceritakan semuanya pada _eomma_. _Eomma _akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk mu."

Jongdae pun menceritakan semuanya kepada ibunya. Ibunya Jongdae benar benar marah kepad Sehun karna telah menyakiti anaknya. Awalnya ia ingin menghajar Sehun namun pemikiran itu segera terbaca oleh Jongdae dan Jongdae pun melarang pemikiran ibunya. Ia meminta ibunya untuk bersikap seaakan tidak terjadi apa apa.

"Baikalah, sekarang tenangkan dirimu. Bersihkan dulu wajah mu itu, baru kita turun oke. _Eomma _menunggu mu."

Kini Jongdae dan _eomma_nya menuju ruang keluarga disana sudah lengkap semuanya. Hanya tinggal Jongdae dan ibunya saja.

"Ah besan Kim, dari mana saja?"

"Aku tadi dari kamar Jongdae."

"Oh ya besan Kim coba kesini sebentar, tadi saat kau sedang pergi aku sempat mencari ini. Aku sudah melist tempat catering untuk pernikahan anak kita nanti. Ayo kita seleksi."

"Sehun _eomma._" –Ibunya Jongdae.

"_Eomma_, hentikanlah. _Eomma _tadi kan sudah berjanji pada ku."

Semuanya kini mengalihkan pandangan kepada ibunya Jongdae. Biasanya para ibu itu akan memanggil dengan embel embel 'besan' namun kali ini ibunya Jongdae hanya memanggil ibunya Sehun tanpa embel embel 'besan' aneh bukan.

"Besan Kim?"

"Sehun _eomma_, ada yang harus kamu ketahui. Saat ini tidak seharusnya kita masih saling memanggil diri kita dengan sebutan besan dan kita tidak seharusnya kamu tidak memanggil anak ku dengan embel embel menantu lagi. Karna saat ini ia bukan menantu mu lagi dan Sehun bukan menantu ku lagi."

"Maksud mu apa besan Kim?"

"Aku tidak ada hak memberi tahu mu. Jongdae sudah mengatakannya kepada ku. Sebaiknya kamu mintalah penjelasan yang sebenarnya kepada anak mu itu. Jika aku tidak melihat apa yang terjadi di kamar anak mu tadi, aku pun tidak akan mengetahui kenyataan semua ini."

"Oh . Sehun . Bisa kau jelaskan yang dimaksud dengan besan Kim?" Ibu Sehun masih memanggil ibunya Jongdae dengan besan.

"_Eomma_, tenanglah. Aku akan menjelaskannya oke."

Kini Sehun menjelaskannya. Namun setiap ada bagian yang tertinggal Baekhyun dan anggota yang lainnya menambahkannya. Ibu Sehun yang mendengar sedari tadi menahan amarahnya pada Sehun. Bagaimana pun juga Sehun sudah bersikap pengecut dan brengsek seperti itu.

"Sehun kau ini benar benar ya."

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Sehun hanya diam saja menerima amukan _eomma_nya. Namun Jongin yang tidak bisa melihat Sehun dipukuli secara brutal segera melindunginya.

"_Ahjumma_ hentikan, Sehun tidak salah. Aku lah yang salah, telah menerima pernyataan Sehun saat itu. Maafkan Sehun _ahjumma_."

"Sehun dengar, e_omma _dan _appa _bahkan tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi anak sebrengsek ini tapi kenapa kau malah seperti itu. _Eomma_ sangat kecewa pada mu Hun. Dan kau Jongin, jangan harap aku akan menerima mu sebagai kekasih Sehun, apa lagi menganggap mu sebgai menantu keluarga kami. Bagaimana pun juga kau juga sama saja dengan Sehun. Kau tidak memikirkan perasan Tao, kau anggap Tao apa hah? Aku sudah menganggap mu sebagai anak ku juga tapi apa balasan mu? Dengan seenaknya kau mengganggu hubungan Sehun dan Jongdae, kau mau dibilang sebagai penggoda kekasih orang? Kau mau dibilang yang tidak tidak? Katakan!"

"_Eomma_ cukup!"

Hening.

"Sehun-_ssi_? Kenapa kau" –Jongdae.

Para ibu terkejut dengan panggilan yang di gunakan Jongdae ke Sehun.

"Jangan memarahinya dan mengatakan yang tidak tidak tentangnya. Cukup aku saja yang kau marahi. Jangan kau bawa bawa Jongin."

DEG

Semunya terkejut dengan tata bahasa Sehun dan disetiap penekanannya.

"Sehun-_ssi_, jaga bicara mu pada _eomma_ mu. Kau itu kenapa seperti ini, tidak sopan sama sekali. Itu ibu mu kenapa kau membentaknya!" marah Jongdae.

Sehun terdiam, memang sampai saat ini hanya Jongdae lah yang bisa mengendalikan emosi Sehun. Bahkan Jongin pun belum bisa.

"Kalian ini benar benar ya dan kau Sehun, sungguh _eomma _kecewa sekali pada mu. Kau harus tahu _eomma _hanya ingin menantu _eomma _nanti Jongdae bukan yang lain. Camkan itu baik baik. _Eomma _pergi dulu, semuanya saya permisi."

Setelah mengeluarkan amarahnya kepada Sehun dan Jongin. Ibu Sehun segera pergi.

"_Eommonim_ jangan pergi ya, disinilah dulu sebentar. Aku akan mengantarkan _eomma _dan _eommonim_ pulang _ne_. Ayolah ehm?" –Jongdae berusaha mencegah dan membujuk gar ia saja yang mengantarkan pulang.

"Tapi menantu- ah tidak saat ini kamu bukan menantu ku lagi ya." sigh. "_Eommonim_ bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak _eommonim_, aku akan mengantar oke."

"Baby? Apa benar semuanya sudah berakhir? Kalian hanya bercanda kan? Hiks katakanlah, _eommonim_ mohon._ Eommonim_ hanya ingin kamu yang jadi menantu _eommonim_." Ibunya Sehun masi belum bisa menerimanya. Begitupula dengan ibunya jongdae.

"_Eommonim_, menantu _eommonim_ tidak harus aku ko. Jongin bisa jadi menantu _eommonim_ juga. Jongin anaknya baik, periang. Aku yakin _eommonim_ pasti suka."

"Baby kalian kembali seperti dulu lagi _ne_, _eommonim_ mohon. Maafkanlah Sehun ehm."

Ibu Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya terus mengeluarkan krystal bening dari matananya.

"_Eommonim_ lihat, Jongin juga cantik. Jadi nanti cucu _eommonim_ pasti cantik cantik juga. Sekarang _eommonim_ jangan sedih lagi oke. Meskipun aku dengan Sehun-_ssi_ sudah tidak berhubungan lagi. Tapi _eommonim_ tetap _eommonim_ ku. Bagaimana?"

"Baby, terserahlah Sehun ingin sama siapa nanti ia menikah. _Eommonim_ tidak perduli dan _eommonim_ tidak mau mengurusnya lagi. Karna menantu _eommonim_ hanya kamu."

"_Eommonim_."

Ibu Jongdae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat interaksi anaknya dengan mantan besan nya itu.

Sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun membatu saat mendengar percakapan itu. Apa lagi Jongin. Ia berfikir, seberapa keras ia nanti berusaha sampai menikah dengan Sehun, toh ibunya Sehun tetap tidak akan menganggap dia sebagai menantunya.

.

.

.

Maaf baru update lagi, niatnya mau di update hari sabtu atau ga minggu. Tapi aku nya malah dapat tugas dadakn nih dari kampus. Jadi baru sempat update sekarang.

Gimana gimana chap kemarin dan yang ini? Suka ga? Untuk TaoChen masih rahasia gimana mereka kedepannya. Emang sih di chap ini si Tao ama chen aku nulisnya mereka itu belum ada rasa tapi who's know kan untuk chap yang depan. Terus untuk cemburuan cemburuan itu kayanya bakalan seru nih kalo ada. Ya ga ya ga? Tapi aku sih masih nunggu respon kalian dulu bakalan ada chap depan atau berakhir disini, aku sudah mulai sibuk lagi sih. Tapi kalo banyak yang suka aku akan usahakan update tapi tidak bisa cepet.

Eh yang kemarin nonton TLP Jakarta siapa? Aku melelangkan tiket ku lho gara gara tugas rese. Awalnya itu sabtu pagi aku baru mau berangkat ke Jakarta. Tapi pas Jum'at malam sekitar jam11, tugas kampus ku keluar dan harus di kumpul hari minggu jam 10malam. Udah gitu 2matkul pula yang dikeluarin. Kemarin aja ga jadi nonton ngumpulin tugasnya udah H-30menit. Apa lagi kalo aku kemarin nonton, kemungkinan malah ga ngumpulin. Eh ko jadi curhat ya. oke segitu saja.

BTW, aku HunChen Shipper loh hahahahahaha. Pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan Chen aku ngeship tapi kalo Chen sama Xiumin enggak. Soalnya aku ngeliat kalo Chen sama Xiumin cuma cocok jadi kakak adek aja gitu (dalam cerita gitu maksudnya). Tapi bukan berarti aku ga suka Xiumin, jujur Xiumin sama Chen itu sama sam imut jadi kalo di sandingin sedikit rada kurang gereget hahahaha.

Hey, Mind to Review guys^^

Silahkan review sebebas bebasnya. Aku suka review yang mengkoreksi tulisan ku. Kasih tau ya jika ada kekurangannya ^^

Thanks guys yang sudah welcome dengan ff ga jelas ku ini.

Thanks juga yang sudah review

**Noviasaputri09, nadiia, xing mae30, Zy, Kim hyun soo, SukiYJ57, xiuhun . 98, Deushiikyungie, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, Analiendyo, Jeongin48, LuBaekShipper, LuBaekShippper .**

Sorry ya ga bisa bls review satu satu,tapi aku baca ko review kalian semua.

PYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOng


End file.
